Wreck it Ralph
When Litwak's Arcade closes at night, the various video game characters leave their normal in-game roles and are free to travel to other games. Within the game''Fix-It Felix, Jr.'', the characters celebrate its titular hero but shun the villain, Wreck-It Ralph. At a support group for video game villains, Ralph reveals his desire to stop being a bad guy. Returning to his own game, Ralph finds the other characters celebrating their game's 30th anniversary without inviting him. Felix reluctantly invites Ralph to join them, but the others refuse to accept him, prompting Ralph to leave in search of a medal to prove he is as worthy as Felix. While visiting Tapper's, Ralph meets a soldier from the first-person shooter Hero's Duty, who tells him the game's winner receives a medal. Ralph enters the game and encounters Sergeant Calhoun, its no-nonsense leader. Between game sessions, Ralph climbs the game's central beacon and collects the m edal, accidentally hatching a Cy-Bug, one of the game's enemies. The Cy-Bug clings to Ralph as he stumbles into an escape pod that launches him out of the game. Meanwhile, with Ralph missing, a girl reports to Litwak that Fix-It Felix, Jr. is malfunctioning. Since broken games are unplugged, leaving their characters homeless, Felix sets off to find Ralph. Ralph crash-lands in Sugar Rush, a kart-racing game. As he searches for his medal, he meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy character who makes off with the medal, planning to use it to buy entry into an after-hours race. King Candy and the other racers refuse to let Vanellope participate, claiming that she is not really part of the game. Ralph helps Vanellope build a kart, then teaches her how to drive. Back in Hero's Duty, Felix meets Calhoun, who warns that the Cy-Bugs are capable of taking over any game they enter. As the pair searches for Ralph and the Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush, they separate when Felix, enamored with Calhoun, inadvertently reminds her of her previous romantic relationship, which ended tragically. Calhoun finds hundreds of Cy-Bug eggs underground, and Felix becomes imprisoned in King Candy's castle. King Candy finds Ralph's medal and offers it to Ralph in exchange for keeping Vanellope out of the race, claiming that allowing her would be disastrous for both h er and the game. Fearing for Vanellope's safety, Ralph wrecks the kart and returns to his own game, but finds it deserted, as everyone has evacuated in expectation that it will be unplugged in the morning. Ralph then notices Vanellope's image on the Sugar Rush cabinet and realizes she is an intended part of that game, not a glitch. ' '''Ralph returns to ''Sugar Rush, finds Felix and Vanellope, and asks Felix to fix the wrecked kart. As the race proceeds, the hatched Cy-Bugs attack and Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph battle them. When Vanellope catches up to King Candy, he reveals that he is actually Turbo—a character ' from an old game who is notorious for having sabotaged a newer game, causing both to be unplugged, and has since taken control of ''Sugar Rush. Vanellope escapes from Turbo, who is consumed by a Cy-Bug. The group flees the doomed game, but ' '''Vanellope cannot pass through the exit. Calhoun says the game cannot be saved without a beacon to attract and kill the Cy-Bugs.' Ralph heads to Diet Cola Mountain, where he plans on collapsing its Mentos stalactites into the cola at the bottom, causing a blinding eruption that would attract the bugs. Before he can finish, Turbo, merged with the Cy-Bug that had consumed him, carries him away. Ralph breaks free and dives toward the mountain, hoping his impact will start the eruption. Vanellope in turn uses her glitching abilities to save Ralph. The eruption starts and draws all the Cy-Bugs to their destruction, including Turbo. Vanellope crosses the finish line, restoring her memory and status as the game's lead character while keeping her advantageous glitching ability. Felix and Ralph return to their game in time for Litwak to see that it still works, sparing it from being unplugged. Felix marries Calhoun and the characters of Fix-It Felix, Jr. gain a new respect for Ralph. Not only that, he gives Q*Bert, whose game (that has the same name as him) got unplugged, and his enemies starring roles in a bonus level of Fix-It Felix Jr., ending the film. Vanellope von Schweetz: What's your name? Wreck-It Ralph: Wreck-It Ralph. Vanellope von Schweetz: Why are your hands so freakishly big? Wreck-It Ralph: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? Share this quote---- [from trailer] Wreck-It Ralph: It's hard to love your job, when no one else seems to like you for doing it... Share this quote---- [from trailer] Fix-It Felix: Ralph abandoned his game! Share this quote---- [from trailer] Wreck-It Ralph: Everything changes, NOW! [runs] Share this quote---- [from trailer] Wreck-It Ralph: [in the middle of "Hero's Duty"] When did video games get so violent? It's scary out here! Share this quote---- [from trailer] King Candy: [puts on glasses] You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? [Ralph smacks the King with the glasses] King Candy: You hit a guy, with glasses. Well played. Share this quote---- [from trailer] Vanellope von Schweetz: I guess you really gotta watch where you step in a game called "Hero's Doodie"! [breaks into laughter] Share this quote---- [from trailer] [Felix uses his hammer on prison bars... which become stronger] Fix-It Felix: Why do I fix EVERYTHING I touch? Share this quote---- [from trailer] Sergeant Calhoun: It's "make your mommas proud" time! Wreck-It Ralph: I love my mamma! Share this quote---- [from trailer] Sergeant Calhoun: "Fear" is a four-letter word, ladies! You wanna go peepee in your big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself! Share this quote---- [from trailer] Vanellope von Schweetz: Everyone here says I'm just a mistake... Share this quote---- [from trailer] Moppet Girl: [unable to play "Wreck-It Ralph"] Where's the Wreck-It guy? Share this quote---- [from trailer] Wreck-It Ralph: I'm not leaving you here alone! Share this quote---- [from trailer] Sergeant Calhoun: Who in the holy hot cakes are YOU? Share this quote---- [from trailer] Wreck-It Ralph: You're a winner! Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm a winner... Wreck-It Ralph: And you're adorable! Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm ADORABLE! Share this quote---- [from trailer] Wreck-It Ralph: I flew a spaceship today! Vanellope von Schweetz: You crashed it. Share this quote---- [from trailer] Wreck-It Ralph: It's not gonna work... Vanellope von Schweetz: We gotta try! Share this quote---- [from trailer] Vanellope von Schweetz: [after a trial run] So how'd I do? Wreck-It Ralph: Uh... well, you almost blew up the whole mountain... Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, right. It was good, though. Share this quote---- [from trailer] Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz: Top shelf! [fist-bump] Share this quote---- Wreck-It Ralph: They invited Pac Man? That cherry-chasing dot-muncher? Share this quote---- Wreck-It Ralph: I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be then me. Share this quote---- [last lines] Wreck-It Ralph: Because if that little kid likes me, how bad can I be? Share this quote---- Surge Protector: Name? Wreck-It Ralph: Lara Croft. Share this quote---- Vanellope von Schweetz: You really are a bad guy. Share this quote---- Sergeant Calhoun: Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby and it... is... ugly! Share this quote---- Sergeant Calhoun: This is it, ladies! The kitten whispers and tickle fights end now! Share this quote---- Sergeant Calhoun: Do you know what the first rule of Hero's Duty is, soldier? Wreck-It Ralph: No cuts, no buts, no coconuts? Share this quote---- [repeated line] Wreck-It Ralph: I'm gonna wreck it! Share this quote---- [repeated line] Fix-It Felix: I can fix it!